


Love, Lust, Or Run.

by xXKittycatLoveXx



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKittycatLoveXx/pseuds/xXKittycatLoveXx
Summary: a childhood friend and roommate to Markiplier finds herself stuck with a bunch of men in her house a.k.a. some of Marks sides and Seans darkside!





	

**Author's Note:**

> <3!!Thanks For Reading!!<3

3rd person p.o.v.  
Mark walks into the living room,searching for his keys.  
"Hey Selena have you seen my keys?"He asks the chubby girl watching anime on the flat screen in the room.  
"Why do you need your keys?"She says paying little attention to him.  
"what day is it?"

**Author's Note:**

> <3!!Thanks For Reading!!<3


End file.
